The Navajo and Alaska EARTH (Education and Research towards Health) Study investigators will conduct and evaluate an end-of-study community symposium on August 6-7, 2008, in Window Rock, AZ, on the Navajo reservation. We are applying for funds under the NIH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings PA-06-04 in the amount of $25,000. The overall theme of the symposium will be "Reporting EARTH Study Results and Recommendations to the Navajo Nation." Community feedback is a requirement by the Navajo Nation Human Research Review Board (NHRRB) as specified in the Research Code. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]